swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Sith Lord (TotG)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Sith Since the time of the first fallen Jedi, The Sith have survived in one form or another for thousands of years. As the passage of time marched forward, the ancient teachings of The Jedi were forgotten, twisted, and corrupted. Few Sith Lords, then, came from the formal training of The Jedi, and new Sith Lords learned the methods of The Dark Side from other Sith Lords until they could rise up and claim the mantle for themselves. Although they lacked the formal instruction of their Jedi counterparts, these Sith Lords proved every bit their equal, making up for their lack of discipline with hatred and for their lack of combat training with savage brutality. Sith Lord Encounters Sith Lords should be the elite villains of your campaign. They are the undisputed masters of The Dark Side of The Force. Any Sith Lord encountered after the Battle of Ruusan is a calculating plotter, a fiend of intrigue who hides their presence behind countless false identities and minions to ensure that they can keep working toward their goal, which is ultimately the utter destruction of The Jedi. A Sith Lord is unlikely to reveal themselves willingly, reserving their confession to a likely Apprentice at a time when they are most likely to turn the subject toward The Dark Side. Instead, a Sith Lord relies on a host of minions to further their agenda. The most important minion is their Sith Apprentice, though a Sith Lord is careful to limit their time with this minion lest he create an opportunity for his Apprentice to betray them. Instead, the Sith Lord uses the Apprentice as a tool, overseeing vital missions and ensuring that their plans proceed as intended. Beneath the Sith Apprentice, there can be any number of Dark Side thralls serving the Sith Lord, including Dark Side Adepts, Dark Jedi, and other corrupted servants. It's important to note that these servants are not technically Sith even though they are usually quite skilled in The Dark Side of The Force and might harbor the same hatred toward The Jedi that their Masters do. In some rare cases, a lesser minion might prove themselves worthy to replace the Sith Apprentice, which, as their Master does with their greatest ally, is something for which the Apprentice always watches. Sith Lord Statistics (CL 19) Medium Noble 7/Sith Apprentice 8/Sith Lord 4 Destiny Points: 2; Force Points: 7, Dark Side Score: 16 Initiative: '''+16; '''Senses: Improved Sense Force (Can Sense Force as a Move Action),' 'Use the Force: +22 Languages: 'Basic, 5 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 34 (Flat-Footed: 32 ([[Lightsaber Defense|'Lightsaber Defense]]: 34)), Fortitude Defense: 32, Will Defense: 35; Block Hit Points: 105, Damage Threshold: 32 Immune: '''Fear effects Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Lightsaber +19 (2d8+10) Melee: Lightsaber +16 (2d8+10) and Lightsaber +16 (2d8+10) with Double Attack Melee: Lightsaber +11 (3d8+13) and Lightsaber +11 (3d8+13) and Lightsaber +11 (3d8+13) with Triple Attack Ranged: By Weapon +21 Base Attack Bonus: +17, Grab: '''+19 '''Attack Options: Double Attack (Lightsabers), Melee Defense, Triple Attack (Lightsabers), Weapon Finesse Special Actions: Connections, Damage Reduction 10, [[Gauge Force Potential|'Gauge Force Potential']], [[Power of the Dark Side|'Power of the Dark Side']], [[Telekinetic Power|'Telekinetic Power']], Temptation Force Power Suite (Use the Force + 17): ''Farseeing'', ''Force Disarm'', ''Force Grip'' (2), ''Force Lightning'' (4), ''Force Slam'', ''Force Thrust'', ''Mind Trick'', ''Move Object'' (2), ''Rebuke'' (2), ''Surge'' Force Secrets: 'Devastating Power, Multitarget Power, Quicken Power 'Force Techniques: Force Point Recovery, Force Power Mastery (''Force Lightning''), Improved Sense Force, Improved Telepathy Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 13, Dexterity 15, Constitution 11, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 16, Charisma 16 'Talents: [[Connections|'Connections']], Block, Damage Reduction 10, Dark Side Adept, Force Perception, Gauge Force Potential, Lightsaber Defense, Multiattack Proficiency (Lightsabers), [[Power of the Dark Side|'Power of the Dark Side']], Telekinetic Power Feats: Double Attack (Lightsabers), Force Training (4), Linguist, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Triple Attack (Lightsabers), Weapon Finesse, Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Deception +17, Initiative +16, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +16, Perception +22, Persuasion +17, Pilot +16, Use Computer +16, Use the Force +22 (May reroll when using Force Power with the [Dark Side] descriptor) 'Possessions: 'Lightsaber, Sith Robes Category:Variable